Dean : Is It Over?
by nerdysuccess
Summary: A old love comes to back to Dean's life . Will he win her back ?
1. Chapter 1

Dean was walking in the area with Roman .They head to the Locker room .It was nice since he was in Las Vegas. As Dean was changing he heard John Cena talking a about a new girl making her didn't pay attention to the conversation. He finishes getting dressed and head out with going to see one of the doctors .As they walk in the hall, Roman see a short girl around 5"6 . She has long red violent hair. She is wearing Black pants with combat boots. She is wearing a white tank top with NXT Woman notice Dean stop walking .Roman glance at him."What is it ?"Dean reply that's .. Roman is never seen Dean Speechless .

As he was going to speak, they heard a loud rock music wakes up the Curtain and pulls it tells Roman to watch the is the ring with Tamina . AJ has a pissed look. Dean notices her walk that always got him. "What makes you think you can interrupt !"She takes the mic from AJ Hand."If you haven't noticed I'm Lexi! I'm the NXT Woman Champion !"Lexi raise the belt over her head. AJ does a double glance."You think you can beat me up !"AJ laughs with Tamina . "I know so ! You have been running your mouth that there no competition for you in this division .You are looking at it." AJ reply you must be confused We are in Raw sweetie not in NXT. Lexi replies what is it AJ? Are You scared that I can beat you . AJ raises her eyebrows and slap Lexi . She goes on the ground. Lexi touches her face."

This is my title! I accept your challenge only because after this I'm going to send you back to NXT." Lexi looks AJ with a pissed off look ."Send me a referee so we can end this joke." Tamina gets off the Ring and the referee gets in. AJ attacks Lexi with punches and kicks. The Referee gets in the middle . Lexi looks up AJ decide to skip around. Lexi shakes her head and spears her. AJ rolls out of the ring. Tamina grabs her and calm her down. Lexi tries to pull AJ by the hair back in the ring .It works at first until AJ makes Lexi throat hit the rope. Lexi let's her go and backs down .She is coughing and AJ goes for the Black Widow. Lexi is about to tap until she gets out of it. She goes for Lifting double under hook sit out slam. A move Maxine used to do .AJ hits the ground .Lexi pins her .

_1 _

_2 _

_Dean thinks AJ has to kick out . _

_3 Your new Divas Champion ! _

Lexi rolls out of the ring .AJ looks outrage. Lexi grabs both title tightly and raise them up high. AJ is screaming. She has a big smile. Dean notices tears in her pretty dark brown eyes. Lexi comes down the steps and the camera is backstage. Renee asks How do you feel? Lexi reply Oh shit I beat AJ .Lexi covers her mouth .Renee smiles at her."I'm a little overwhelmed ." Lexi eyes get wide as Nattie,Naomi ,Paige ,Lana,and Raquel jump on her."Don't kill me now." She hugs the girls tightly.

Roman asks Dean so who is she? "She is my ex girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2 : Only Girlfriend

Roman replies you had a girlfriend? He was teasing him." She is my only girlfriend." Roman raises his eyebrows."I will tell you after our match." Roman nodded and follow Dean to get his shoulder check. Dean sits down and let the doctor, massage his shoulder. Roman could see the pain in Dean's shoulder. He got his arm tape was in the locker room when the girls told her the shield was coming on. She nodded and joins them. Lexi sees Seth, Dean,and Roman down the crowd. She didn't tell any of the girls she once dated Dean well Jonathan. It had been a while seen her seeing him. The girls watch as The Shield dominate Road Dogg and Billy gunn.

The Shield is walking backstage. They are joking around and Roman notice Lexi talks to Joey Mercury. Dean looks nervous. Joey smiles at them. Lexi was laughing. Dean thought her smile." You can always make me laugh." Joey replies good to know but have you met the shield? Lexi reply somewhat. Seth looks at her." You look familiar?" Lexi smiles at him. Seth pulls her for a small hug. Lexi hug him ask do you know Dean? Lexi nodded. Dean and Lexi stare at each other. "Have you met Roman?" Lexi shakes her head. Roman takes his hand out. "Nice to meet you Roman."

Roman smiles at her and look at each other. Dean tells they had to go. Joey nodded and Lexi looks back at Joey. As they leave Joey ask is there something I should know? Lexi reply when we head to Tampa tequila shots on me. She walks away and head to locker room. As she grabs her things and head out . Dean was in the locker room doing the same. Roman asks so what happen between you two? "I broke her heart." Roman raises his eyebrows. "Yep she is everything I wanted it and I fuck it up !" Roman reply tries to win her back. "I know how she is. Once is she done or hurt by someone she cuts them off her life."

As Lexi and Paige were in the bar .They were having a couple drinks. Paige asks what's bothering you? Lexi reply nothing. Paige nodded. She sees Roman and Dean coming her way. Roman asks can we sit with you ? Paige replies no go away creep . Roman chuckled. Dean and him sit with them. Paige notice Dean looks nervous. Lexi was enjoying her drink. Roman asks so how does it feel being Woman Champion? Lexi reply just heavy I have to carry both titles around. Dean drank from his beer. Paige ask so you are going to give me a title shot? Lexi shakes her head." No you have to earn it." Paige slightly pushes Lexi . Dean smiles at them. "Gosh you are so abusive ." Paige reply that's how you like it. Roman chuckled.

As they have a good time the bartender gives them two drinks. Paige looks at her."it's on the house." She gives them to Roman and Dean. The bartender looks at Dean with a flirty look. Dean tells her no thanks, he just want a beer. Roman takes the shot and drink his. Lexi tells Paige she will be right back. Dean knew Lexi did that when she felt uncomfortable. Roman asks where is she going ? Paige reply probably the bathroom or outside. Dean knew it wasn't safe for her to be outside at this time. He excuses himself and follow her.

Lexi was outside the bar and looking up at the stars. She thought one moment She was starting training and now divas champion. Dean walks up to her. Lexi glances at him and looks up. "So you still look up at the stars?" Lexi nodded." Congrats." Lexi reply thanks. "Are you still mad at me?" Lexi reply, nope not all but hopefully we can be civil with each other. She looks down and it's surprising to see no cigarette in his hand. "So no smoking for you?" Dean reply I cut the shit out after you left. Lexi nodded. "How are you ?" Lexi reply good. Dean smiles at he." What do you want?" Dean smiles fades." Nothing just talk to an old friend." Lexi reply we were never friends. Dean asks, then what were we? "Don't lie" Dean reply you were my girlfriend?"I know of and on when you want it." Dean nodded. Lexi starts to walk away from him. She was getting upset. Dean told her it's not safe for you to walk to the hotel. Lexi ignores him and kept walking. Dean shook his head and grab her right arm." Look you can be mad at me, but don't get yourself in danger." Lexi reply I can take care of myself. "I know you can but don't be stubborn leave without Paige or I ."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Him

Dean was in his room . He was glad Lexi led him walk to her room . She text page she was going to their room. Paige ask Roman what is up with Lexi and Dean ? Roman reply nothing . "You are really a bad liar." Roman roll his eyes ."If you want to know ask Lexi." Paige nodded and gives him a serious stare.

Dean's mind went back to when back when they were happy_. Lexi was sitting on the kitchen counter .She had his tank top and shorts. Dean walks in and smiles at her."How was your show?" Dean reply good sami and I have a good match .He walks to her .Lexi smiles and touches his face. Dean had messing and sweaty hair. She pulls him for a tender kiss. Dean smiles and kiss back passionately. As she about to pull away Dean slightly bite her lower lip .Lexi smiles at him ._

Dean open his eyes to see Roman walk in . Roman is getting undress. Dean goes back to sleep. _This time Lexi and him were cuddling in bed in early in the morning. He was holding her tenderly. Dean right arm on her upper abs almost touch her breast. Lexi smiles as he is whispering in her ear. "baby I love you so much." Lexi reply I Love you too. She feels his hand from her abs and slowly down. Lexi closes her eyes and know what he is going to do .She open her legs as his hand is touching her first over her underwear. Dean kissing her cheek and wants to kiss her neck ."Stop it" Dean replies why? His fingers are now touching her lips and thumb is about to tease her clit. "you are going to get me hot and bother." Dean replies that's the point .His thumb start to to massage her clit. Lexi moans and tells him he is terrible."No I think I'm doing a good job." As her hips start to move. Lexi turns around and looks at him .Dean is in top off her .She pulls him for a kiss he stop her. Dean lock eyes with her . He smiles at her and thrust inside of her. Lexi moan . He smiles at her and is about to thrust one more . Dean let a moan . As her hips start to move with his thrust. Dean bite his lip. As he about to kiss her neck and increase his thrust .He feels his bed moving ._Dean wakes up with a pissed off look ."We have to go ." Dean nodded and close his eyes."We have to go !" Dean reply _**all right I hear you.**_

Lexi is already in the area with Paige .They make a silly video that they upload on Lexi instrigram. Paige is telling the uso now one will be like her .I was the NXT Woman Champion then I was the Divas Champions .Lexi is behind her .She shakes her head .Paige turns around to see Lexi . She smiles at her and tells her think again .Lexi walks away with Paige jacket. "**COME ON LEXI !"**

Dean and Roman arrive at the area .They going to warm up when they see Lexi and Raquel in the ring .She is wearing yoga pants and baggy shirt . Raquel has black shorts and tank top .They are going to different stops on their match .Dean tries not to remember what he dream .Roman looks at him ."What is it?" Dean reply I want her back . Roman ask is she single? Dean reply I have no clue last time I saw her she dating a guy that look like he was QJ magazine .Roman chuckled. "What was his name? Dean reply Ian . Roman nodded .They saw the girls got out of the ring. Lexi hug Raquel and left her as phone ring. Dean smiles at Raquel .Roman ask her if Lexi is single? Raquel replies no her boyfriend is coming to the show . They nodded and Raquel notice Dean looks upset .He hears Lexi on the phone say so you are going to make it? Lexi smiles and tells her boyfriend to see him later.

**Smackdown**

They show a video package of Lexi .She Beat AJ and they show everything that lead her to Winning the title. Her arrive To Development Center .Her match against different divas. They show she was strong as Well as quick . Dean watch the video package. Roman told him not to your are making things worse.

Lexi music hits and they show her with both titles .Nikki Bella is waiting for her in the ring .She is wearing black pants and white crop top. As she gets in the ring .Nikki yells at her she is fluke ! Lexi has a smirk and kiss the title before giving them to the referee. Nikki tries to attack her .Lexi stop her and dominant most of the match. Paige watch in the back as Lexi help Nikki in the match . As Nikki tries to go to the rack attack .Lexi gets out and kicks straight in the face.

1

2

3

Lexi push Nikki face as she get up . Dean notice her mishicvious smile. As she walks backstage Dean watch as Lexi jumps on a the same guy he saw her with ."Hey baby." He had baby blue eyes . His hair was black and short hair . He was about 5"11 ."How Can you be so mean in the ring ?" Lexi giggle "Yet you are so nice outside." Lexi reply you will never know . He laughs and she about to go for a kiss . Dean didn't want to see a other guy kissing her . Her boyfriend tells her **i_s__ that Dean Ambrose?_ **Lexi look at Ian and nodded. Dean walks up to them . "Good Match you had out there." Lexi nodded and Ian tells Dean **_it's so nice to meet you_ **.Dean shakes his hand. They share a stare . Ian ask can meet the rest of the shield? Lexi smiles at him as there holding hands._**"Sure do you want to have a couple of drinks with us?"**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated:)**_


	4. Chapter 4 :Boys night out

Ian was having time of his life . He spend time with his girlfriend now he was drinking with one of his favorite wrestlers. The shield was drinking with him . Roman ask where is Lexi? Ian told them she was sleeping . Dean drinks from his beer . Seth ask do you have any question for us ? Ian ask where do you I start? Roman knew Dean was going to get information out Ian about Lexi . Seth was clueless to Dean plan .Roman notice Ian was a nice guy . He saw the way he treat Lexi .

Ian ask them the basic question most fan start . They were enjoying time with Ian .Seth ask how long you date Lexi? Ian reply over a year . "How did you meet?" Ian reply we met in Tampa when she move to train in NXT. Dean nodded ."Yeah she told she was going through a tough breakup with her ex boyfriend. Dean ask that is all she told you ? "Yeah she never talk about him ." Dean nodded .

His mind went When Lexi was packing her things ._Dean looks at her with a sad look ."You need to figure out what you want Jonathan .I can't deal with this ." Dean reply what if I change? "It's too late . Dean grabs her ."How is too late?" Lexi reply because there no turning back let me go . _

Ian was telling how lucky he was to have Lexi . Roman smiles at him . Dean nodded .They see a couple of girls looking at them . Seth shakes his head ."I have a girlfriend back home." Roman looks at Dean ."Not tonight roman it's all you." Roman chuckled . Three Brunette came to them. "We were wondering if you want to have a couple drinks tonight ." Roman told them to sit with them . One of the girls name Veronica tries to flirt with Ian ."I have a girlfriend." She replies she doesn't have to know . Dean replies _sweetheart if she finds out both of you will regret it._ Ian gives him a look ."What she looks like that type of girl?" Ian reply _she really sweet I won't do that to her._ Dean nodded .He thought there no way he could hate him .

As the night went on Roman left with two girls .While Seth, Dean ,and Ian were drunk .Seth went to his room .Dean and Ian walk back together ."Can I ask for a favor?" Dean reply sure what is it? "Can you take care of Lexi." Dean gives him a strange look ."_She is great Woman and I don't want lose her ."_ Dean nodded .He tells him I know she can take care of herself . "I know she can but she do it for me ." Dean tells he will . They were now in the same hallway . Ian goes to his room . Dean thought that show have been him .

As Dean was next door .He heard Lexi talk to Ian .Soon those talks turn to them kissing .Ian was smiling as she was undressing him. Lexi kiss Ian eagerly as both are now rolling in the bed .He heard her giggle that soon turn to moan .Dean roll his eyes . He heard her moans get louder and the back board hitting the wall."You have to be kidding me." To make matters worse Dean got turn on by her moans . He put his hands under his boxer and start to touch himself_. He remembers the time Lexi found touching himself. "Really you couldn't wait for me?" Dean jumps ."Why did you stop ?" Dean replies you want to help me .Lexi shakes her head ."No I want to see the rest of the show." Dean chuckled as he looks at her .Lexi watch him as he is touching himself .She thought it was hot .He could tell she was getting turn on by the way she looking at him .Dean let a whimper . He looks at his chest it's cover with his cum."Do you want to help you?" Dean smiles as she kiss his chest and licks him clean ."You're such a tease ." Lexi looks up to him and he pulls for a kiss .She moans as her add tongue to their passionate kissing ._


	5. Chapter 5 : Thinking of You

As Lexi kissing Ian while he was sleeping she was going to working out with girls .She closes the door quietly and when she turns around .Dean looks at her ."Good Morning ." Lexi reply morning . Dean and Lexi are walking down the stairs. She ask how was drinking with Ian ? Dean reply good he really cares about you .Lexi nodded ."But you can do me a favor?" Lexi looks at with concern look ."Next time you and him decide to have sex can you not be so loud?" Lexi blushes ."I know when we were together that was always a issue but I was trying to sleep ." Lexi is speechless . Dean tries to keep a straight face . He walks in the lobby with a smirk .

Roman and Dean workout together .He see Lexi lifting weights . Roman ask Dean you are still into her ? Dean reply yes and to make worse her boyfriend ask me to look out for her .Roman shakes his head. "I know don't give that look ." Roman replies don't ruin their relationship . Dean nodded . He glances at Lexi as now she was squatting . He took a deep breath . Lexi was busy working out and drinking water .She was sweaty and out of breath . Nikki ask did you and Ian have good night? Lexi smiles at her . Nattie shakes her head. "Did you ride him like there was no tomorrow?" Brie yells Nicole ! Lexi laughs ."Nikki you have a wild imagination ." Nikki _reply come on look at your body it's full of curves .Your body is asking for wild animalistic sex."_ Lexi shakes her head and is about to leave the gym . Nikki is making grunting sounds when Dean bumps into Lexi .The girls laughs at Nikki . Lexi looks at Dean as he almost knock her down ."my bad ." Dean pulls her close to him .He looks at her with a innocent look . Lexi pulls away . She caught herself looking at his lips ."You should watch where you are going ." He was teasing her . Lexi nodded . Nikki was blushing ."How embarrassing of me ?" Lexi shakes her head and tells Nikki is that the sound you make with Cena ? The Girls laughs and head out the gym .

As Lexi walks into her room .Ian is barely waking up ."Are you tired from last night?" Ian reply no I can go again .Lexi starts to undress and tells him to take a shower together .Ian gets up and follows her to bathroom .He kiss her cheek as he grab tenderly .She giggles as he kissing eagerly .As Ian bites her neck her mind went when she was with Dean ._ It was a few years ago both had finish a show . Both were sweaty from the show. Dean whisper in her ear that she will sore tomorrow. "From me wrestling or what you about to do to me?"Dean reply what do you think ?_ _His hands went to touch her breast as he nibble on her neck .Lexi moans and arch her back. Dean tells her how bad do you want it? Lexi doesn't reply at first .Dean ask her again ."What do you think Dean? You know how I want it ."Dean smiles and his penis touch her wet folds .He grabs her hair and tells her to look straight. Lexi listen and he thrust roughly inside of her .Dean doesn't again and both moan loudly. _As Ian and Her were in the shower she felt bad for thinking about Dean .This was the first time it had happen. Ian notice she look sad. "What's wrong ?" Lexi reply nothing just kiss me . Ian smiles at her and pulls her for a tender kiss .As he backs up to the wall and pulls her up .Her legs wrap around his waist.


	6. Chapter 6 : Pushing boundaries

Dean was sitting down backstage when he saw Lexi . She was wearing blue shorts and white bikini .She was doing a photo shoot .Dean smiles as she was being goofy and funny with the crew ."Allright Lexi just a few more shots and we are done ." Lexi nodded. She was having fun . As they finish the photo shoot Dean notice Lexi put her shirt back on .He offers her a water ."Thanks ." Lexi takes it and Dean glance at her . "When is Ian going to hang out with me again?" Lexi asks Why do you want to hang out with him ?"He is a good guy ." Dean is eating grapes ."That's the only thing?" Dean nodded . Lexi gave Dean his number ."Do you still lived in Tampa?" Lexi replies no in California. "Oh because of the beach and hiking ?" Lexi nodded and smiles at him . Dean smiles back . Lexi takes the last two grapes out of his hand . Dean shakes his head . Lexi puts them in her mouth . He mumbles_ that's not the only thing that is used to be in your mouth_ . Lexi almost choke . Dean chuckled ."Was that too much?"

Lexi reply don't do that . "Why not? "We have good times together?" Lexi reply what if Ian was around ? "Oh yeah he doesn't know we were in a serious relationship?" Lexi felt bad . "He told me you never mention me ." Lexi reply what was I suppose to tell him ?"The truth " Lexi reply I did I told him you broke my heart and I just did tell him who did it ?"Dean ask are you shame of dating me ? "No I'm not, but I don't want him to worried about me being around you." Dean ask should he ? Lexi shook her head ."How sure are you about this?" Lexi got nervous .Dean got close to her and she ends push on the wall ."Do you not feel anything ?" Dean heard her breath, increase . "Are you dying for me to kiss me ?" Lexi reply no . "Really because I know you I noticed you looking at my lips last time we were close?" Lexi puts her hand on his chest . Dean chuckled .It was always funny to see her lose her composure. "Do you still remember how my mouth felt against your neck ? and slowly going up to touch your pretty little lips? My hands touching your body up and down. **"STOP IT ! STOP it ! I have a boyfriend."**

Dean reply like I care ? Lexi raises her eyebrows ."You think I'm not trying to stop myself from kissing you and making you feel mine .Every nerve in my body is telling me to do it" Lexi told him don't ..please don't ."Why not ?" Lexi didn't make eye contact ."Is it because once I touch you there will not be turned back ?"Dean knew that what he did when they used to fight. She hates him so much for this ."NO .." Dean heard her voice crank .He knew she was going to slap him for this . Dean puts his hands on her face and pull her for a kiss. At first it was tender but then it got more passionate .His hands were gently on her neck. Lexi gave into the kiss .She hate it, but her body and mind was telling her something else. As he pull away from the kiss .Dean blue eyes lock with her dark brown eyes. "You are still not over me and not over you ?Don't try to hide it." Dean expects a slap, but she was still in shock ."You didn't have to do that ." Dean saw her eyes getting watery.

He gave her space and she walks away from him . Part of him felt bad for hurting her. However the other part he was glad he kiss her . Lexi walks into the locker-room .She went straight to the restroom .Lexi went into the sink . She couldn't look at herself .As she closes her eyes, her mind was replaying the kiss .Lexi had tears coming down .Her mind was telling her she loves it .How could she love it ? She had Ian .He was everything she wants from a guy. Dean was the guy who she gave everything to and broke her heart . How was she going to tell Ian what happen?


	7. Chapter 7: First

Ian was waiting for her in the airport . She ran towards him .She wrap her short legs on his waist. "I'm glad your home." As he was going to kiss her . Lexi looks at him .Ian kisses her on the forehead."Let's get your bags." Lexi smiles at him and grabs his right hand . As they were going to get her bags. Ian looks at her."How is being on the road?" Lexi reply good . Ian notices she more quiet than normal. He helps her with her bags and as they are in the car .Ian tells her that Dean and he have been texting ."Are you going to replace him for me?" Ian laughs and tells her no ."But tonight he wants us to go karaoke together." Lexi made a face ."I told him yes ." Lexi reply I want to be with you. "It will be fun .." Lexi laughs at his cheesy smile ."Fine !"

**A Few hours later**

Lexi was wearing a leather puffy skirt with lacy black shirt . Ian told she looks stunning . Lexi smiles at him and told him he looks handsome. He was wearing blue long sleeve shirt and Dark Blue Jeans. As they walk to a Karaoke bar .Dean was with Renee .Roman was with Raquel .Ian smiles as Raquel hugs Lexi ."this should be fun." Dean orders them beer and a sweet tea. Renee looks at him . Ian looks at Dean . "I know Lexi doesn't drink ." Ian nodded and hold her tightly . Roman asks who is singing first? Renee and Raquel look at each other . Dean tells him to drink first . As the beer came in . Raquel order tequila shots for everyone. Lexi and Raquel drink it the same time . Dean smiles as Lexi makes a face . Renee tells them she is singing first . Renee being cute decides to sing a Britney Spears song it was toxic . Raquel and Lexi were humming to it . Ian thought it was fun as Renee was into it .As she finishes Raquel look at Lexi ."you can go first." Raquel replies I want you to sing Losing your memory .Ian tells them it's a sad song . Raquel replies but she has the voice of it. Lexi reply maybe an other song ? Raquel reply someone like you . Lexi told her are we breaking up ? Roman chuckled .Dean reply I have a song since Raquel wants a sad song .

Dean gets up and tells the guy a song . Lexi goes to Ian chest .

**_What would I do without your smart mouth?_**

**_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _**

**_What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_ **

Dean glance at Lexi

**_My head's under water But I'm breathing fine _**

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind [Chorus:] 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges _**

**_All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you _**

**_You're my end and my beginning_**

**_ Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you,_**

Roman looks at Lexi as was trying not to get upset .

Ian notice Dean was singing that song with thought Dean had a good voice You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues Raquel knew at Lexi and Dean past I give you all of me And you give me all of you Lexi tries to control her emotions .She so mad at Dean for doing this on purpose .As Dean finish who wants to sing. Raquel looks at Lexi. "Let's sing Love the way you lie ." Lexi shakes her head .Roman tells he wants Raquel to rap .Lexi laughes. Ian tells her to sing room to breath . Lexi replies I guess so . She gets up and drinks from Ian glance of water. They know she nervous .Raquel tells her she will join her .Roman notice Dean has a cold stare .Raquel tells Lexi to sing with her Wonderland .

Raquel starts

**_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest._**

**_ I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me. _**

**_Don't want your stilettos! I'm not, not Cinderella.._**

Lexi sings I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor! You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty beauty.

_**Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly? **_

_**The boys notice Raquel and Lexi are Jamming to the song I want the love, the money and the perfect ending You want the same as I, I. So stop pretending! I wanna show you how good we could be together..**_

_** I wanna love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster!**_

Ian claps for the them . Lexi sits down and Ian kiss on the forehead ."Is this why don't drink ?" Raquel tells her all is missing is Paige ."I know but we would sing something else .Renee tells them is Roman or Ian turn ? Ian gets up and Lexi blushes .

But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find

Lexi feels guilty . She covers her face .Ian smiles at her .She about to get up . Roman decides to change the song .Ian gives the mic to Roman . He follow Lexi out ."Was I that bad?" Lexi reply no you were sweet . Ian asks what's wrong ? "I don't deserve you ." Ian looks confused ."What's wrong?" Lexi reply I don't think it's right for you to be waiting for me while I'm on the road 300 days of the year. Ian reply I know it's hard, but I love you . Lexi is about to cry ."I know you get emotion anything I tell you I Love you do you want space?" Lexi nodded and Ian walks back inside. Raquel asks is she fine ? Ian reply, yeah she just got emotional . Roman nodded . Renee ask where did dean go ? Roman replies probably in the restroom ..As Lexi was outside dean looks at her ."Go away!" Dean reply I will but I met what I said ."I was fine before you kiss me and now my life is a mess." Dean reply you haven't told him I kiss you ."NO!" Dean reply so it did mean something ?_** "Of course it, did you know it ... you were my first everything ."**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Rooftop

Paige was in the ring she was making her scream as she got in the ring . Lexi music hits. She looks around and takes the belt off her waist .Lexi raise her belt over her head and walks down the ramp .Dean was watching backstage . Her hair was straight .She had red lipstick on .Paige gives her a look . Lexi rolls her eyes . As the bell ring Paige and Lexi were physical with each other .They were just a rough as the boys.. Lexi jumps from the top rope and lands on Paige on the outside. Lexi tries to pin Paige.

1

2

Paige

kicks out.

Lexi throws her on the barricade. She takes a few steps back .Paige seems out of it .Lexi grabs the Steal Chair and it's about to hit Paige with it. The Referee takes away from her. She smiled at him and goes back to Paige. Lexi has an evil smile and as she goes to grab her .Paige pokes her in the eye and she goes for the paige turner.

JBL : Did the referee sees that? King: She had it coming

_**Paige yells at her Darling We can play dirty!**_

As Lexi comes backstage Dean just finishes his promo . She has a big baggy sweater on. He follows her. Lexi looks at him."What do you want?" Dean reply to talk to you. "Stop it !Stop trying to be my friend when you just want to get in my pants for one last time." Dean raises his eyebrows."You think that's all I want from you ." Lexi replies what else would you want from me? Dean reply I want to be in a relationship with you."No you don't I'm going to fall for it!" Dean asks did I hurt you that bad? Lexi is about to walk away and he grabs her right arm."Answer me" Lexi looks at him ."You know that answer already." Dean replies I'm sorry I hurt you. Lexi notices he's not lying. "I wish you would have told me that years ago." Dean lets her go. Lexi goes into the Locker-room .

She sees a missing call from Ian. She calls him back ."Is something wrong?" Ian reply I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone, but I think we should take a break. I want to figure out what I want. Lexi nodded."Ian I get it, but are you sure?" Ian told her yes and that he still loves her. Lexi hangs up and packs her things. Paige is outside waiting for her."What took you so long?" Lexi reply I was on the phone with Ian."Where you having phone sex?"Lexi laughs and tell her no he wants to break up with her. Paige looks shocked."I know It caught me by surprise."

As Dean gets a text from Paige as he is laying on the hotel bed. "make your move on Lexie ..Ian broke up with her." Dean shakes his head. Roman tells him what's wrong? "Paige told me Lexie is single." Roman reply Ian left her ?This is your chance! Dean reply not like this . Roman tells him man up and make your move. Chloe is walking to her room .She see a bottle of wine on her front step. Chloe picks it up. It's the same bottle of wine, Dean and she used to drink together. Chloe smiles and calls Dean. He picks up and waits for her to talk ."Thanks for the bottle of wine." Dean replies no problem."Do you want me to drink it with me?" Dean reply are you trying to get into my pants? Chloe chuckled." maybe .." Dean laughs."All right meet on the rooftop."

Dean goes to the rooftop and see Chloe waiting for him. He smiles at her. Dean sees two cups of wine. Chloe gives it to him."Are we cool now?" Dean reply no you were mean to me. Chloe knows he is teasing her. Dean drinks the cup of the wine. Chloe is looking out. Dean tells her if she all right? Chloe tells him she is okay. Dean asks is it because of Ian? Chloe reply, yeah we broke up. Dean tries to looks shocked."You knew already?"Dean reply yeah he told me. He lies. Chloe looks away. Dean pulls her for a hug. Chloe hugs him back."Who would have thought you were going to make me feel better?" Dean chuckled. He rubs her back and tells her sorry it end. Chloe pulls away from him and stare at him .Dean smiles at her. Chloe looks at his eyes and lips. Dean knew that expression so well .She was about to kiss him.


End file.
